


索乌索：Ballroom Dance

by KnightNO4time



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play), TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays), TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Sophie Anderson/Ul de Rico
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

“好了，我美丽的学生们！大家都准备好跳舞了吗？”米开朗琪罗近似女高音的语调如振奋展翅的蝴蝶一样飘在空中，她的兴致显然是教室里最高的。  
“大家以后都将作为优秀的吸血鬼步入社会，交谊舞是必不可少的一部分。而你们的第一步，就是血盟祭哦！这也是和你们未来有着很重大关系的活动，所以从现在开始好好努力吧！”他拿着展开的扇子双手招招，试图煽动起眼前这些年轻学生们的兴趣。  
能看得出来他为这堂课准备了许多。比如说大理石般端庄的白色礼服长裙比往日选择的更加华丽，蕾丝跟着他的步态摇摆，而那头浅金色的长发不光盘的一如既往的完美，甚至还多了几个发饰装点。  
然而这里很多年轻的吸血鬼们都出身家境不凡，这些都从小有所学习和接触，因此显得不屑一顾。尤其是一向讲话高高在上且尖酸刻薄的那几位男生，明显对这堂课的存在意义表示出质疑。  
“我的义务是指导你们的舞步变得更——加美丽，更——加高尚，更——加优雅！你们以后也会变得更——加出色的哦！”  
长年面对这一众处于茧期的学生，米开朗琪罗的乐观真是帮了他自己大忙。所以他看起来丝毫没有气馁，且依旧兴致高昂。  
“对于一流的吸血鬼来讲，礼仪和舞蹈都是今后在上流社会里社交的必要手段，请大家务！必！好好对待这堂课哦！”  
屋内的男生们发出一系列小小的骚动，表情各异。有的人对于自己本身就会的舞步感到自傲从而对同伴炫耀，有的幻想将来可以牵着淑女的手步入殿堂而窃窃私语，有的则因为对这堂课不感兴趣而彼此盘算着下课后要去干的事。  
“好啦！好啦！大家，集中精力！”米开朗琪罗把折起的扇子在手心里拍得啪啪响，引回了学生们的注意力，撅嘴的样子和撒娇的少女没有不同。  
不过他转而就是一笑，“这堂课的人数也都刚刚好，为了从基础纠正姿势，大家两两组合后相互成为对方的舞伴，切实的来进行训练吧！”  
然而男生们没动，左看看右看看，有的尴尬，有的害羞，还有在观察其他人谁先行动，有的则犹豫不决，而一些人早就溜去关系近的人身边等着先下手为强。  
“喂，真是哒！各位快点动起来呀！”瞧见眼前这些未来的吸血鬼贵族们犹如一块块木头似的不动，米开朗琪罗立马挥起胳膊抬高嗓门，大声催促起来。  
人群立刻散开，但又像是绕开岩石的鱼群一样错开后又聚拢，叽叽喳喳细语不停。有的人坚持要和朋友组一起，抓着对方不放。有的则已经开始抢人。有的则被推推搡搡，却偏偏不愿意离队。

局势其实很清楚。毕竟那块“岩石”现在就正被孤立在房间的另一侧——索菲站在原地，一副早就料到事态发展的样子，默不作声的盯着对面炸开锅的同学。  
而这其中唯一以不一样表情向索菲投来目光的就是乌鲁。  
乌鲁也正打算拨开人群过来找索菲，可他却偏偏被人拽着袖子求组合，甚至前方这拥簇的人群也不知是无意还是故意，总之挡着乌鲁把他往后推。  
“米开朗琪罗老师！”不知谁带头起哄，人群里举起的手直勾勾的指向索菲的位置，“谁要和索菲组合呀？这课程人数安排根本不合理吗！”  
索菲早就习惯了这种事，也就料到会听到这类的言论，所以他露出仿佛听到什么幼稚发言似的神情叹了口气，并抱起胳膊不示弱的迎接发言人的视线。  
“就是呀，我才不要和泥巴种跳舞呢！”  
“和混血一起跳舞肯定很臭！”  
就这么几句，其他人就被煽动起来。有的捂着鼻子，有的讥讽的笑着，有的则滔滔不绝的发表没用的观点。  
“要那样手握着手还要搂着腰…呜哇，想想就受不了。”  
“泥巴种会传染的！”  
“再说…索菲的眼神一直很差，那样被他近距离看着…呕，好恶心…”  
到底谁的眼神恶心啊？索菲在心底反驳了一句，而表面上则露骨的翻了个白眼，赌气在心里。  
说什么会传染…简直就和说“亲亲就会怀孕”一样荒诞可笑，放在他们这样自称精英出身的人嘴里，索菲觉得自己都差点被逗笑了。  
米开朗琪罗努力横到中间去打圆场，却根本压不住。他也是打从心底就见多了索菲的这种情况，也知道原因，所以口口声声喊着的那句“大家好好相处”似乎在这群年轻人跟前毫无威力。

“让我过去…！”  
忽然一句不一样的发言从人堆里唐突的冒出来，与此同时伴随着一浪不满的低语，乌鲁拨开周围那几个不满被他推开的男生从队伍里迈了出来。  
后面还有几个人想要“好言相劝”他别过去，但都被乌鲁直接甩在身后无视。盯着背后一片唏嘘，乌鲁绕开自己的教师，毅然走去对面去找自己的好友。  
他身上的制服看起来有些许凌乱，熨烫整齐的衣角和袖子起了褶子，这些都是因为刚才被拽出来的。  
“乌鲁，身为德里克家的人，别再和那个混血靠得更近了！”  
“你最好重新考虑一下，乌鲁！”  
虽然那几个人依旧没放弃，但乌鲁也依旧坚持，头也不回的站到索菲身旁，惹得那几个人露出“这人彻底被混血骗得病入膏肓了“的无奈表情，彼此交头接耳起来。  
乌鲁抬手把身上的衣服扯平整，随后便突然从先前对于那些人态度的忍无可忍的表情里脱出，抬头冲索菲莞尔一笑。  
索菲早已看到要来找他的乌鲁，也了解对方的性格和对于自己的态度，因此并不意外。即使他的确想让乌鲁在这个敏感的分组话题中不被牵连，但从乌鲁的果决和目前课程的操作来看，是没可能了。  
“我来和索菲组。”  
乌鲁转过身面向众人，如同宣言一样往前跨出一步，立在索菲和其他人之间。随后乌鲁为了让自己和索菲的立场变得更安全更稳定，便力求支持的看向不远处的米开朗琪罗。  
“米开朗琪罗老师，我和索菲跳，没问题吧？”  
“啊…嗯，嗯，当然可以，”米开朗琪罗愣了一下后，连连点了两下头。  
“那现在人数分配也对上了，就不要耽误课程时间了好吗？”乌鲁重新把目光投向其他学生，这话中的责备针对的当然是那些起哄的人。  
课程不两人一组就会无法进行，乌鲁找到的理由也很合理。虽然口头上嫌弃乌鲁去找了索菲，但实则不少人都因为不用强行分配给索菲而暗自松了口气。  
“是呀，现在不是耽误时间的时候！”米开朗琪罗一见那些学生不在吭声，赶忙在事态会再度失控前缓解气氛，拍拍手后持着扇子，如同指挥棒一样的挥舞，重新找回自己课堂的节奏，“好啦！剩下的人也赶紧自由分组，要不然就由我分组喽！”  
年轻的吸血鬼们总算动了起来，各自散开开始找人和找位置。  
米开朗琪罗走在其中，一边调节抢人“纠纷”，一边指挥大家站位，他的语调就和唱歌一般，从吵杂间传入每个人的耳中。

目光从其他学生那边收回来的乌鲁，转头就碰上了从刚才起便盯着他的索菲。然而对方开口则是种嫌麻烦一样的口吻。  
“又来了，乌鲁。不是都说和我走太近对你没好处吗？”  
这话不是索菲第一次讲，也数不清自从乌鲁靠近他后讲了多少次。所以索菲单手叉在腰上，像是讲累了一样低头叹了口气。等到他重新抬头后，更是一字一句的叮咛起来，“这种敏感话题的场合下还作出刚才的行为…你完全就是自找麻烦。”  
“不要这样说嘛，索菲，”委屈有那么一秒停留在乌鲁脸上，但他很快就乐呵呵的抱起胳膊，心宽的点点头，“我不想和他们一样啊。而且你是我的朋友，我想和你搭档。”  
听闻此言，这次倒是换成索菲有些言语动摇，一时没能再开口。  
“而且如果索菲一个人，那组队剩下的我不也就会一个人了吗？”乌鲁侧过身歪头观察眼前人落开的目光下的面容，像是开导，却更多了一点恳切的诉求。  
明明刚才有那么多人希望和德里克家的少爷组队，然而乌鲁却肯定的表示如果索菲不和自己一起跳的话，自己就会一个人…那是因为他也会拒绝其他人吧？  
读出对方话里这个小小矛盾的真意，索菲张张嘴讲不出更多责备，像是被击败一样的深吸口气，转身摆摆手试图了解刚才的谈话。  
“真是不听劝呀，你这个人。”  
可话音刚落，他的手便被捉住。  
回眸便是乌鲁不曾离开的身影。

乌鲁握住索菲的手腕，执着的站在他的对面。  
只不过突然透过手臂传来的情绪也在一瞬升起后很快落回原来的平稳，指间的力度也很快的松开。  
随后乌鲁的指腹轻轻顺着索菲的掌心轮廓往下滑去，指尖触及在对方蜷缩的指节间，小心翼翼牵了起来。  
他好似无声的在恳求索菲不要拒绝自己。  
只不过在索菲的眼中，映出的乌鲁仍然挂着往日对他的温厚面庞，笑眯眯的好似心里无事。  
随后乌鲁更是抿着嘴冲他眨眨眼，压低话语，以好似分享秘密般的悄语凑近来逗他。  
“不过相比被老师分配到跟他们一起组队练习，和我一起跳会更好吧？”  
仿佛话一出口自己就已经赢了，乌鲁挺起胸满是期盼的望着索菲。  
被击败了的索菲终于忍不住笑出来，任何一丝斑驳的瑕疵碎片此时此刻都从他身上统统剥落，纯色的光泽从双眸间的笑意与嘴角绽开的唇间流露出，顺着牵着手的悄然爬上乌鲁的手心间。  
“啊，也是。和你倒是不赖，”索菲挑起眉玩味的昂起下巴，冲乌鲁比了个眼神回应着，无言中讽刺着对面的那群高高在上的富家子弟们。  
两人说完都笑起来，让这个角落成为这个屋内乐章中飘过的不同乐符，排成了他们之间的序曲。


	2. 下篇

事情并没有想象的那么简单的结束，一堂课的时间也并不会如愿以偿的流逝飞快。即使索菲已经习惯被纯血种们针对，但经过先前那段插曲，如今大家都目光都聚集在了他和乌鲁身上，任何一件事的发展都可以被这些年轻的吸血鬼们利用，将索菲推上风口浪尖。  
比如说现在，他们就利用米开朗琪罗提到的“舞蹈经验”一说，又讽刺起来索菲。只不过这次恰好利用了一旁的乌鲁。  
“乌鲁作为德里克家出身，肯定跳的很厉害吧？”其中一个男生开始借题发挥起来，不过这话里还是有对于德里克家族的敬意的，只不过他后半句就像是发现了一只苍蝇，顿时嫌弃的皱起眉头，“那混血种的索菲呢？根本不可能比得上吧！”  
“不知道索菲跟不跟得上乌鲁呢？可不要拖累乌鲁呀。”  
“难以想象泥巴种的舞步…”  
他的伙伴也记入其中，开始七嘴八舌。  
“你们等等！这和出身没关系吧！”乌鲁刚恢复好的心情瞬间就被打破，他转过身皱起眉头瞪过去，反应比身旁的索菲都大，“索菲在之前的课上完成度都很高，你们这样说毫无依据！”  
再说剑术课还没人比得过索菲呢…乌鲁脑子里冒出来这句话，还有索菲舞剑的身姿和凌然不屑于那些败北纯血种的眼神，更让他觉得眼前这些的人的话是无稽之谈。  
“别说了，乌鲁，”索菲在他身后叫了一声，并且抓住了他的手臂往后扯。  
大概是觉得这样激动的反应会让那群人的针对转移到乌鲁身上，因此索菲硬是把乌鲁拽回了自己身旁，示意他不要继续下去。  
谁知下一秒就有人提议说让德里克家的乌鲁做一次交谊舞示范。  
德里克家的交际活动在吸血鬼社会里是众所周知的一件事，而乌鲁在之前舞蹈课里的表现正巧证明了他有这方面的教育经验。  
介于这里很多人多多少少都有各自家族中对于交谊舞的教导，所以米开朗琪罗才在课堂互动里提到是否有人有自信来示范动作，让学生们更好的发现姿态上的区别并加以纠正，竟没想到会引发这等事。  
坚持要让乌鲁示范的人的提议得到了支持，而德里克家的社会影响力的确是让他被推荐出来的理由，即使是被利用的素材，也实在是让人骑虎难下。  
“喂，乌鲁”，那名男生逼向乌鲁，理所当然的给出解释，“既然只是示范，分享经验也并不是什么过分的事吧？这都是为了大家的学习。”  
这当然过分。因为实际意思就是要看索菲出丑！

然而让所有人闭嘴的，却是索菲本人。  
年轻的混血少年往前迈出两步，不畏惧的晃到众人面前，完全不把那些人表露的恶意当回事，反而轻蔑的示以余光，“行啊，就让我们组示范一下吧。你们这些精英说话还真是藏着掖着，反正我就跳给你们看吧。”  
“你这是什么口吻什么态度？！”对面的学生暴怒得跳脚，却被米开朗琪罗拦了下来。  
同时索菲无视了那名针对他的同学，主动拉住对他投以又惊又喜神情的乌鲁，把开心的对方带去了教室前的空场上。  
“索菲今天很有干劲呀，”乌鲁佩服的小声说道。他的欣喜不是没有理由的，因为平日索菲肯定会和他拉开距离，或者选择不去和那些人竞争，但是这次却主动出击了  
“毕竟乌鲁你要是示范舞蹈，不两个人一起的话，这舞就没法跳了吧？”索菲好笑的耸了下肩，随后调整好肌肉的张弛度，抬起右手等着对方握上来。  
乌鲁很聪明，他看得出来索菲是出于保护他的。不管是索菲要在那些人面前证明自己的能力和血统无关，还是要帮被自己牵连到的乌鲁证明价值，现在不去跳是不行的。  
他们不上去示范一次，那么乌鲁的立场也会变糟，所以索菲才选择了这条路。  
乌鲁当然是选择支持索菲的，即使他心中对于此事是无关德里克家的身份，可如果现在丢弃德里克家的身份在这里拒绝，那么索菲的形象也会被那些人贬低得更低。  
所以他唯一能做的就是展现出自己得到的舞蹈礼仪教育中最好的一面，并且和索菲相互配合，把这支舞高度完成。  
乌鲁被索菲感染，并不畏惧那群围上来窃语看戏的人墙，凝视着身前的面庞，伸手握了上去。  
“那就来让他们闭嘴吧，”乌鲁弯似月牙的双眸下闪烁着星光，细语交织在两人拉近的距离间。  
“听起来不错，”索菲牵着对方搭在掌心里的手，那双贤明聪慧双眸闪过光彩，几分傲气从年轻的眉目间绽放，“但是别小看我了，乌鲁。小心别跟不上我哦。”  
乌鲁有一瞬间被索菲罕见流露出的纯粹活力所吸引，慢了半拍后才下意识对最后一句冒出了困惑。可此时他已感到索菲的手指收紧，力度牵引他的手臂，让他挺起的胸膛更加彼此贴近。  
索菲的手绕过乌鲁身侧，搭在了被白色礼服拘束的腰上，将其邀入到自己的主导权下。  
于是乌鲁彻底被抢先了一步。领舞是索菲，而他是跟舞。  
乌鲁内心其实又惊又喜，他的大脑被这份浪涛似的情绪冲击，令他心甘情愿的顺从腰后的引导，倾向那只手的主人，胳膊不自觉便搂住了对方的肩。  
乌鲁的视线停留在索菲如此近距离看来的双眸上，深邃的瞳色里传来了乌鲁从没接触过信号。  
他没多思考，答案却自己浮现出来…他知道这次索菲不会在故意和他拉开距离，的是将与他同步。  
下一刻索菲忽然移开视线，优雅且富含力度的露出侧脸，黑色的刘海荡出弧度，他高傲的昂起下颚，捉住音乐响起的第一段旋律，将自身毫不畏缩的气质展现到众人面前，顺势把失神的乌鲁唤醒到自己的舞步下。  
这帮了乌鲁大忙。索菲捕捉节奏快而准，即使乌鲁先前愣神一秒，但也下意识顺着索菲看去的方向转过头，腰和肩在索菲的带动中听话作出回应。  
他们相握的手好比是将两人的齿轮咬合，乌鲁不由自主的跟随上索菲，仿佛有着不可抗拒的向往。  
于是两个人便如同镜子一样，同时朝一个方向看去，又同时朝一个方向迈出双脚。

这是熟悉的曲子。是舞会上很常听到的经典曲目，也他们学习舞蹈时授课常用的范曲。仅仅第一个音节跳出来，就仿佛脑海里已经播放完了整首乐曲。  
音节流过乌鲁的每根神经，熟悉感指挥着他的身体做出标准的舞姿。  
德里克家留在他身上无法磨灭的风度开始闪烁，为他漂亮的五官描出高贵的色彩，将他化作白色的陶瓷艺术品，端庄又大气，风姿绰约。  
他看到了那群善于对身份和阶级品头论足的未来贵族们，正在等待着他的朋友出丑，也在等着看他后悔。可是乌鲁没有在被那些面孔弄得心烦意乱，因为他的眼前还残留着刚才索菲的双眼。  
然而说到底他们依旧是青春期的吸血鬼，是还没成年的幼苗。在舞蹈上他们没有达到完美，配合上又富有个人色彩，难度很快就体现出来。  
索菲总是很独立，他关切乌鲁的情况，但也会不自觉地把自己强韧的精神表现在脚下的节拍中。同时乌鲁虽然支持着索菲，可他却从未有跟舞的经验和自觉，会不自觉希望自己可以带动索菲加以帮助。  
于是起初他们在转身和前进的时候都感觉到了细微的不顺，就像是两只雄狮之间的争斗于领舞位置上发生了碰撞。即使他们都没打算这样做，但从未配合过的习惯还是让磨合期的抵触表现在了身体的协调上。  
“索菲，不要着急嘛，”乌鲁小声的叮咛自己的舞伴，可是也无法掩盖自己内心无法压制的欣喜，不断献出安抚对方的微笑，“你现在和我一起哦，所以不要想着之前一个人练习时候的感觉了。”  
“我、我没有。”不清楚索菲是因为乌鲁的话害羞，还是因为彼此之间的不协调引来急切，他竟然有点动摇，令他自己都露出尴尬，“不要说得你像是老师一样。”  
看着闹别扭的索菲，乌鲁反倒是更加开心。因为索菲并没有他生长的家庭环境和教育经历，同时也接受自己身为混血的命运。但是在这种表露出自我的事情里，索菲依旧是一边顾及着乌鲁的情况一边做到最好。  
面对这样维持当下尊严并对自己保持善意的索菲，乌鲁无法不去为此刻同他共舞而欢喜。

此时随着音乐章节转变，两人从共舞的姿势里分开。少年们如天鹅般昂首挺胸，相互深情的碰触目光，将另一侧手臂收入背后。  
他们好比高傲的雄鹿，绕着彼此转圈，目光不离，双手不分，让彼此的中心永恒的锁定在两人之间。  
掌心是他们唯一和对方相连的地方，却在每一次迈步和交换方向时，都有空气趁虚而入，将这无法抓牢的双手分开。  
那一刻传来的凉意和再度覆盖的温度，都使得留恋与畏惧变成蚕丝，根根缠上两人指间。  
这距离映照着长流至今的两人的时间，在这里才相遇，却又预示着生命的短暂。索菲同乌鲁拉开的距离此时却不愿离去的握了上来，而乌鲁不断靠近的温度不论分开几次都再度覆盖。  
灯光从室内窒息的人群上空降落，化为星辰聚集在这片小而狭窄的空场中央，围绕住这两人脚步画出的圆阵。  
他们身处于一个无法在结局前料到还能拥有怎么样故事的人生，但却不能把对方从中剔除。对方的存在深深镶嵌在自身命运的轴心中央。  
隐藏的秘密而或者隐藏的感情，统统都只是双掌指尖单薄的空气。未坦白的话语依旧藏在盖过呼吸的音乐中，彼此镜面一样交织的舞态也将猜疑埋没住。仅留下单纯的同伴之意，把隔绝他们的空气挤开。

等他们再次相靠回到共舞的姿势里时，两人却对换了舞伴的关系。  
乌鲁的手托起索菲的腰，而索菲的手则化作落上舞伴肩头的鸟。  
乌鲁成为了领舞，而索菲则选择了跟随。  
他们忽然对调的行为引得周围泛起一小阵喧哗，甚至还有米开朗琪罗掩在擅自后的细小惊呼。  
然而这其中并不都是讽刺和嘲笑，反而有惊叹与好奇。因为两个人调换得太过自然，如果不记得最开始是谁领舞，或许会无人发现。  
“和我一起跳吧。”  
这就是乌鲁小小的愿望。他不断的不断的想要靠近索菲，不断不断的想要结伴在索菲身旁。  
即使索菲总是为他遗留下一道空气铸成的薄壁，可仍然被乌鲁无数次挥手推开，一次次靠近，将其拉在身边。  
乌鲁有着无法说出来的话，无法明确讲出来的心，也有着没法分担的愿望。可就是这样的他，不断地证明着索菲不是一个人，也恳求着自己不是一个人。即使被拒绝，他也因为理解与自身的挣扎而追逐上索菲的节奏。  
而现在，索菲选择停下自己的速度回过头去，便就此落入到了乌鲁为他披上的温度中。他选择了乌鲁简单的愿望，跟随上对方的舞步。就像是他胸口下没法表达出的感激和喜欢，都借用舞蹈朝向了乌鲁的所在方向。

可这并不是第一个让其他人吃惊的地方。  
在下一个转变舞步方向的停顿前，乌鲁与索菲再一次调换了领舞的位置。  
两方的双臂交错开，和翻转的镜面似的整齐，乌鲁再度投入到索菲的臂弯下。  
他们转圈，拉手，展开怀抱甩出大幅度的舞态，又牵动着对方的手回归到对方的怀前。  
紧接着进入到下个音节，两人脚下的位置也再一次荡去另个方向，而他们也再度调换了领舞位置。  
两人齐刷刷的转身面去另一端，张开十指，却依旧紧紧合十双掌。掌心旋转着相互互换了牵手的方式，摩擦出的热度也在握起后成为他们逐乐前行的船头雕塑，指引下个瞬间的所在方位。  
两个人相互跟随，又相互引导。即便还不能尽善尽美，却也相互扶持着成为一体。  
时而是乌鲁试图引导着索菲，但当转去另一段时被舞步阻扰后，他就选择去相信索菲的引导。而索菲则试图靠近乌鲁，同时又决定默默帮助乌鲁，担负起下个回身时引导对方共舞的方向。  
双方都有着无法完全暴露的心思，却又相互关切和欣赏。这样交错的故事，如今仅仅在这只课堂上的共舞里就被升华成蚕丝编织出的洁白画布，把他们没有距离的融合到一起去。  
最终索菲在乐曲高潮拉住乌鲁的手，温柔的以指尖作为轴心，稳定着对方的身体，让其在身前漂亮的转了个圈。  
乌鲁依偎进索菲的怀前，熟悉的味道轻吻上索菲的鼻尖。但很快，乌鲁就旋转着从他身前离开，于乐章最后一节的末尾拉起手，为舞蹈的结束而抬起双臂，随后鞠躬谢幕。  
两人是皑皑白雪下成双成对的天鹅，垂头弯膝的姿态如此风度翩翩。  
不管有没有掌声，而或者以后又会被说些什么，但至少现在没有任何人能多说出什么话来。无论是不甘，还是惊异，这些都被乌鲁和索菲丢弃在了对方，只有他们握着的手中不断传达的温度是他们所在意的。

“乌鲁先生，索菲先生，示范得很棒哦！”米开朗琪罗欣慰的点点头，边为他们鼓掌边拖着他华丽的长裙站回到台前，抬手示意两个人可以下去。  
“好了各位，现在就是让我们把这些大家熟悉的基本舞步升华到更加美丽程度的时候喽！大家也像刚才示范的那样，和自己组队的舞伴摆好动作！”  
看着米开朗琪罗已经开始授课，其他人也都不情不愿的开始摆动作，乌鲁便拉着索菲退回到了教室边缘，找到了一个何时学习课程的位置。  
“乌鲁。”  
“嗯？怎么了，索菲？”  
刚找到位置站好，乌鲁就被身后的索菲叫住了。谁知回头看去，索菲却露出了非常少年的尴尬表情，却仍不坦然的撅撅嘴硬去掩盖，并低头撇了眼手上，“你到底要抓着我到什么时候呀？从刚才跳完就没松开过。”  
这样说着，索菲似乎还想给乌鲁点颜色看看，故意提起被乌鲁握住的自己的手要甩开。  
可乌鲁对于他这样的玩笑却意外的认真，更是一下子抓紧了他的手没让自己被甩开。  
索菲一愣，乌鲁却咧嘴绽放出闪耀得不行的笑容。  
“握着你不好吗？”  
“这…有什么好不好的啊？”索菲突然被问题噎住，没能像平日那样张口就讲得有理有据，傲气全都没了。  
“索菲，”乌鲁扬起眉角，大大的双眼很是干净。他无辜的表情下根本没为自己一直拉着索菲手的事而害羞，甚至呼唤名字的口吻都满是亲切。“我们可是舞伴呀，拉着手很正常啊。再说，现在不是要继续摆动作了吗？”  
索菲微微张开的嘴没能吐出话来，因为他不知应该为对方透露出的俏皮感到无奈，还是应该甩开刚才不成器的羞涩赶紧去应付对方的小心思。  
“刚才握着你的手跳舞感觉不好吗，索菲？”乌鲁趁机更来劲，还往前探头眨眨眼，仿佛星辰都会跟着他闪烁。  
索菲稍稍睁大的眼睛证明了答案。索菲怎么会认为和乌鲁跳舞不好呢？他为乌鲁问出的问题吃惊到，想要赶紧去证明自己的感受，免得乌鲁受伤。  
可是乌鲁是故意的，所以乌鲁在读懂索菲的表情后就感到满足。不等对方努力说点什么，他就已经独自美滋滋的品起这个无声的答案，托起索菲的手握稳，借着张口甩下句“这次我不会让你抢先了”，就一把揽过索菲的腰，霸占了领舞的位置。  
索菲从刚才波动的情绪中回过神，发现了乌鲁小小的恶作剧，同时也注意到自己太大意而被看穿了心思。他气不起来，但也掩饰不住。  
因此索菲捉弄起对方，给了乌鲁一个故作恶意的白眼，无奈的摇摇头。随后他以一种成熟傲慢的表情迎接舞伴的目光，暗暗发誓即使落入跟舞的位置也不会服输。  
这样小小的表情交换只存在于他们之间，成为了他们俩的语言。  
相互搂近的身体和不分开的十指，传达出少年之间独有的存在意义。


End file.
